


Reversal of Fortune

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-25
Updated: 2002-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time brings about a change in the Luthor family power dynamic.  Warning:  deals graphically with incest.  I'm not in the market of policing you; read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Future-fic. Incest. Deal. I'm not in the market of policing you; read at your own risk. 

## Reversal of Fortune

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

Title: Reversal of Fortune  
Author: Kel  
Pairing: Lionel/Lex  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: None really  
Warnings: Graphic incest  
Summary: Time brings about changes in the Luthor family power dynamic.  


Smallville, 2005 

Five years Lex had been in Smallville. After the first year, things had changed, and he was now in control of LexCorp. He'd bought LuthorCorp two years ago, and hadn't seen his father since the final acquisition meeting. His fingers steepled as he propped his elbows on his desk and pressed the button on his speakerphone, buzzing the secretary on the other end. "Delia... get my father on the line." 

* * *

Two hours later, Lex was waiting outside LexCorp Plant #1--formerly LuthorCorp Plant #3. The purple and white helicopter bearing the LexCorp logo was gently touching down on the landing platform, and Lex belted his leather trench coat tightly around his waist. His mirrored sunglasses hid his eyes from view as he watched his father alight from the chopper and step away. "All right, Lex. You got my attention. I assume you have a reason for calling me here from Metropolis after all these years?" 

"Yes, I do. I realize that Chairman Emeritus must keep you rather busy, what with all the appearances and dinners and such, but there are some matters that just won't wait." Lex's voice was clipped, carefully modulated not to give anything away. He had a specific agenda for bringing Lionel into his territory tonight. Lex led the way to the black limousine and waited for the door to be opened for him. Lionel raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he got in, and then Lex sat across from him. "It's been a long time, Dad," Lex said softly, once they were alone in the back of the car. 

"Yes, it has been. Two years? I assumed you had no further use for me." Lionel loosened the buttons of his own overcoat and settled back into the seat, watching as Lex removed his sunglasses. 

Lex tried not to flinch at his father's deliberately cutting remark as he tucked the sunglasses into the breast pocket of his jacket. "I thought it was the other way around," Lex said quietly. "I thought you washed your hands of me once I fulfilled whatever destiny it was you had prepared for me." A destiny that had cost him not one but two lovers. "You were the one who never came back." 

"You were the one who made it clear that you had no further need of me, Lex. You got your power, you got your money, you got the company and then... you got your young man and I was summarily dismissed." 

"That's not how it was, Dad." Lex shifted in the seat, stretching his legs in the ample legroom. As he stretched, so did his father, and their legs barely brushed. "I wasn't the one who chose to... end things." 

Lionel's face didn't show his surprise, but his eyes certainly did. "That's true, Lex. I chose to. Was it the right choice?" 

"No," was Lex's abrupt reply. The soundproof glass rolled up, partitioning the driver from the duo in the back seat. Lionel listened to the whir of gears and then watched as Lex took his gloved hand from the control panel. "I never wanted that, and I hated that you did." 

"I only gave you what I thought you wanted." Lionel studied his son. "Is this why you called me?" 

"Yes." When nothing else was forthcoming, Lionel slid out of his coat and folded it on the seat beside him. Lex watched, eyes not leaving his father as Lionel put the coat down. "You... you were always the one in control of things. I hated you for that, too, because that was one less thing you could give me. And then you took it away. I wanted to stop you; I just didn't know that I could. You hurt me, Dad. In more ways than I can tell you." 

"I never meant to." It was the closest he could come to an apology, and part of him wanted to offer his son a real apology... the same part that had never wanted to hurt Lex in the first place. "It seemed to be what you wanted." 

Lex leaned forward, his hand falling to rest heavily on Lionel's shoulder. "When did you ever think that I didn't need you, Dad?" Lex's fist closed around a handful of his father's hair. "I needed you and you abandoned me. You took what was left of your pride and wrapped it tightly around you and fucking disappeared from my life when I needed you the most." He used his handful of hair to pull Lionel close to him. "You denied me everything I needed," Lex accused hoarsely. "You left me before you had to admit that I had done well and made you proud." Lionel's mouth, Lionel's body, even the barely remembered scent of spicy aftershave were intoxicating, and he couldn't get his fill. Two years. And longer than that, even, that he'd been denied this, and he couldn't stop himself from taking it. His hands rubbed over his father's chest, leather catching on the fine white linen. Lex moved in close, his father's breath against his lips. "You left me when I needed you with me the most, Dad." Lex closed his eyes, summoning the courage to touch his mouth to his father's, but the limo ground to a halt, and he moved quickly back to his seat across from Lionel. 

The limousine's ignition turned off, and Lex sat up straight and donning his glasses as the door was opened for him. He climbed out smoothly, leather trench coat coming unbelted around his waist and billowing behind him as he climbed the front steps. Lionel followed, quietly surprised at the changes in his son and wondering what else he had missed. Perhaps he had misjudged the situation when he'd elected to leave Lex to his own devices. 

Lex wasn't sure Lionel would follow, but was relieved to hear the click of his father's heels on the pavement as he climbed the stairs. The door to the mansion was opened by the ever observant Enrique, who took both coats without a word. Lex swept down the hallway to his study, bypassing the office for the moment. He made his way to the liquor sideboard and poured two glasses of cognac with a shaking hand, watching the amber liquid sloshing in the glass as his father's footfalls heralded his entry into the room. Lex forced his hand steady as he turned to Lionel. "Here." 

Lionel accepted the cognac and raised his glass in a salute to his son. "I'm impressed, Lex. You've done quite well for yourself." 

"It's not like I had much of a choice," Lex countered softly. "But I did it. And... I did it alone. I never wanted to owe you anything, but your approval would have meant so much to me, Dad." 

Lionel frowned. The open honesty that his son was casually displaying disturbed him. "Lex. You're letting your emotions run away with the situation. You're--" 

"Telling the unvarnished truth, for once in my life." Lex put his glass down on the sideboard, virtually untouched. "You don't know how hard it is for me to say this, Dad. How... how much I fought to be the son you wanted. I didn't want to feel. But... that's the curse you left me with. I can't help but feel where you're concerned. The harder you tried to burn it out of me, the deeper it went until there is no part of me that doesn't need you." 

Lionel sipped his drink slowly, denying himself a reaction to Lex's words until he could control his thoughts. "Do you remember what I told you all those years ago, Lex? In a cold, dank Metropolis alleyway with Dominic locked up in your trunk? I told you that you were my son, and you would always need me. You laughed in my face, Lex... but now you know the truth." 

Lex clenched his fists by his side. He hadn't expected this to be easy, but he hadn't been prepared for Lionel to throw old wounds into his face. "Is that what this was? Payback for rejecting you then? Punishment for trying to carve out my own niche? That's all I was trying to do, Dad." 

"I know what you were trying to do, Lex. And it has nothing to do with rejection, punishment, or revenge. And everything to do with what you wanted. You wanted your own place in the world. You wanted to carve it out yourself, with no connection to me. And that's what I gave you, Lex. I gave you what you wanted, and you're throwing it back into my face now." He slammed his glass down. "I'm damned either way. A bastard if I try to mold you, and a bastard for abandoning you. So you tell me, son... what was I supposed to do?" 

"Let me have the space to achieve what I wanted while still giving me what I needed." Lex moved to stand inside his father's personal space, invading the aura that surrounded him. "But you had to have it your way." Lex leaned forward, chastely kissing his father. "Now, Dad... now it's my way and now I know." Lex's still-gloved fingertips skated lightly over Lionel's shirt then up over his throat, stopping before they touched his lips. Lionel reached out to bring the gloved hand to his mouth, and Lex pulled his hands away, yanking off his gloves and throwing them to the side. 

"What do you know, Lex?" Lionel pulled back just enough to speak clearly, to focus on Lex's face. He tried to fathom the sudden knowledge that flooded his son's eyes. 

"That you and I belong to each other now," Lex purred softly. "Because we let each other go--I let you go and you let me go--and we came back to each other." Another soft, nuzzling kiss. "When you've let something go, and it comes back to you, then you know it was meant to be yours forever." 

Lionel was nearly frozen in his tracks as Lex's silky lips slid down his throat. "You were meant to be a great man, Lex. You couldn't have done that in my shadow." 

Lex purred quietly as Lionel's throat vibrated against his mouth. His tongue lapped at his father's throat, feeling every breath and every hitch. Better than any lie detector, Lex could tell what his father was feeling. "Bullshit, Dad." He bit lightly. "Nobody--not even you--could have stopped me. But you couldn't support me, either, could you? No. You could have stood behind me, shown some faith in me. Instead, you abandoned me, knowing I wouldn't call. But I did, Dad, and you came running, didn't you?" 

"Yes," Lionel said softly, each breath catching in his throat. 

"Because you know." 

"Yes." The reply was even more softly spoken than the previous. 

"And you knew why I called you." 

"I.... No. I'd... wondered. But I didn't know." 

Lex's hands worked at his father's tie, loosening it, sliding it slowly out of his collar and listening as his breath hitched again. The discarded tie hit the floor with a thump as Lex breathed deeply, the musky scent of cologne hitting his nostrils as his tongue tasted the sharp tang. A quiet whisper of his name buzzed against Lex's mouth, and he slowly licked up until he hovered right in front of his father's face. "Dad. Now you know." 

Lionel expected a brutal kiss; he knew from Lex's actions and words tonight that his son was angry with him; the grip on his hair was painfully hard, but Lex's mouth was soft and pliant against his. Lex dominated the kiss, his tongue thrusting hard into his father's mouth, seeking out the familiar tastes and almost forgotten rhythms of Lionel's body. 

Lionel slowly raised his hands, wondering if Lex would allow him to touch. When he found no resistance, Lionel slid his hands over Lex's shoulders, pulling him close. Lex was silent, moans and desires locked away inside a core that Lionel was surprised to encounter. He wondered, briefly, what else had changed. And then Lex was pushing him back and pressing their bodies together, and Lionel didn't think anymore. 

Lex pushed back until Lionel was pinned against the bookcase in the study. Lex's hands, now bare of the leather gloves covering them, ghosted over Lionel's chest, a light touch that was barely felt through the layers of silk and cotton that separated skin from skin. "Now you know," Lex repeated. "And what are you going to do about it?" 

Lionel licked his lips. It was unusual for him to be on the receiving end of so many shocks, and this was only one more of the day. "I... don't know." Lionel's hand cupped Lex's face in a surprisingly tender gesture. 

Lex kissed his father's palm, a feather light brush of lips over skin. "I know, Dad. I know what you need, what you want. I've been where you are. And I'm the only one who can give you what you need." 

"Lex--" Lionel closed his eyes as he felt Lex's lips on his skin. Tendrils of fire and sensations reawakened in him that had gone dormant after the last time he'd touched his son. Dead inside for years, slowly Lionel was becoming alive again. 

"Sssh," Lex quieted, with a light brush of his fingertips over his father's still damp lips. "I'll take care of you this time, Dad. Leave everything to me." He turned, walked to the table and brought back his cognac. Filling his mouth with the fine liquor, Lex pressed his mouth to Lionel's and let the drink flow between them. Lex felt the dregs trickle down his throat, and he slowly broke away to look at his father. Lionel's eyes were closed, lips parted as he breathed heavily, clothing barely rumpled except for the missing tie. "Go upstairs, Dad. I'll be right there." 

"Lex, why?" Lionel slowly opened his eyes to watch his son watching him. "Why now?" 

Lex let his eyes fill with the things he would never say. "Because I can. Because I want to. Because I _need_ this with an intensity I don't understand." He understood it, he just didn't want Lionel to know the depths to which he'd gone, the hell he'd put himself through trying to understand. "Because more than that... I want _you._ I need _you._ You were part of me so long, Dad. And when you left, I wanted to stop. Everything. But I didn't. Instead I took every scrap of power I could find. I built myself up to the point that I could have anything, and the one thing that would complete me, I couldn't have it." 

"I--can't. Lex. I had to stop. It's--" Lionel reached for any excuse. Any reason to say no to Lex, no to having back what was even now causing his heart to race, his blood to pump faster and hotter. 

"Don't even say it's wrong," Lex hissed. "Don't you think I know that?" He pushed away from his father and in a fit of pique, hurled the cognac snifter at the far wall and watched it shatter. He whirled back to face Lionel and slammed his hand against the wall, watching Lionel flinch. "I fucking _know,_ Dad. And I. Don't. Care." He clearly enunciated every word. "I need you too much to care." 

Fury and intensity bored into Lionel's eyes from his son's. "You... can't want this, Lex." 

"Don't you?" came the angry retort. 

"This ended for your own good." Lionel was trying to be firm, but Lex was somehow stalking him without moving. "Lex." 

"No. Goddammit to hell, no." Lex leaned in closer. "What's good for me is this. You. You don't get it, Dad. I'm giving you what you always wanted because I am not whole without you." He put his hand on Lionel's chest, over his heart. "Do you realize how ironic this is? I'm giving you what you always wanted--control over me, being right, rubbing my face in it--and you're turning it down. Turning me down." Lex's laugh was bitter, but it galvanized Lionel into action. 

He wrapped his arms around Lex, holding his son tightly against him. "No, Lex. I'm not going to reject you again." 

Lex let himself be hugged for long moments, and then he stepped back, breaking out of his father's arms. "All those years, Dad. You were right about one thing; you said nobody would understand and they don't. Not even you anymore. But... that's all right. I didn't understand either. You knew then how it would make me feel. You walking away had nothing to do with me, and I understand that now. Now, it has nothing to do with you. Tonight... this is what I want. And you're coming upstairs with me." 

Lionel nodded. He didn't really have a choice. "Only for you, Lex. Only because you want this." 

"I remember telling myself that," Lex said softly. "That I was doing it for you and not me. And then... I used to look into your eyes when you came inside me, and the light in them... I knew I was doing it for me too because I loved seeing you like that. Loved knowing it was because of me." 

Lionel turned back and looked at Lex. "And this, Lex?" 

"This is for both of us." 

* * *

Lionel looked around the cold stone bedroom that his son inhabited. Very little--almost nothing, in fact--had changed since the last time that Lionel had been in here. The curtains were still drawn over the window, locked tightly to prevent outside entry. A second look showed the soft flannel sheets that had been worn by nightly use tucked and folded carefully as the bed had been made with perfectionist intent. 

"Remember this room, Dad? I haven't slept here since you left." 

Lionel turned to find Lex leaning against the doorframe, ankles crossed and hip resting against the frame. "But it's maintained?" 

"Why else would I have a staff here if I didn't have things for them to do?" Lex's answer was brusque. "Follow me." He turned on his heel and walked down the hallway, not even checking to see that Lionel followed. Three doors down, Lex opened his bedroom and flicked the switch. Nearly identical to the other in every detail, the only difference was this room lacked the warmth and the lived-in look of the other. Lex threw his jacket onto the chair, and dragged his own tie from around his throat. 

Lionel followed quietly, not knowing why Lex seemed so angry and so desperate. "New bedroom, Lex?" 

Lex jumped as his father's voice spoke. "Old ghosts," he answered shortly. He'd undone half the buttons on his shirt before he realized it, and turned around to face his father. Lionel was standing just inside the bedroom, and Lex crossed over the space between them. Coming to a halt just inside Lionel's personal space, Lex slid his hands over Lionel's chest, listening to the hitching breaths as he moved to rub Lionel's throat with his thumbs. Pressing lightly against his father's windpipe, Lex looked up. "Feel that, Dad? Having to fight to breathe?" Lex released the pressure almost instantly. "That's how I've felt every _day_ that you've been gone." 

Lionel sucked in a deep breath as soon as his airway was unobstructed. "I didn't know." 

"Now you know." Lex's hands were back on him, gentle this time as he drew close and kissed his father. His lips parted over Lionel's, tongue teasing and wheedling his father's mouth open before plunging in and kissing him deeply. Lionel's hands came to rest on his back as Lex arched slightly, causing his shirt to ride up and expose his skin. Breaking the kiss, Lex reached down and brought one of Lionel's hands to rest on his stomach, hissing slightly at the heated touch. 

At the slight encouragement, Lionel slid his hands upwards, popping the buttons on Lex's shirt until they were all undone, and he slid the shirt off Lex's shoulders to fall to the floor. For a long moment, Lionel merely studied his son's body, eyes re-learning the smooth expanses and ridged muscles he'd never really forgotten. Then his hands moved again, palms pressing into Lex's stomach as his fingers splayed over the surprisingly defined six pack and upwards towards Lex's ribcage. 

Lex murmured his approval as Lionel touched him so slowly. The exploratory touch was so similar to his own explorations of his father's body so many times before, and Lex reached up to tilt Lionel's eyes up to meet his own. "It's okay. You can touch me, I don't mind." A shudder went through both father and son as they recognized the words. 

Bolder now with the explicit spoken permission, Lionel dropped his head to Lex's throat, kissing and suckling the sweetly scented flesh, leaving a string of reddened marks behind. His son smelled of sweet soap and expensive aftershave, and the two scents mingled in his nose as he went lower, tongue drawn to the hard pebble of Lex's nipple as he pulled it into his mouth. 

Lex's head fell back, throat arching as he slid his fingers through the thick waves of his father's hair. The scorching hot tongue and slippery wetness of Lionel's mouth were welcome on his hungry flesh, and he pulled his father closer, pressing hard and kneading Lionel's scalp through the handfuls of hair. Lex strangled the protesting whimper that fought to come out as Lionel's mouth skimmed across his breastbone to attach to the other nipple, calloused fingers coming up to squeeze the abandoned nub, tugging lightly. 

Lionel felt his son's reactions; the fingers in his hair pulling him closer, the minute shivers that racked Lex's body, the hard prickles of skin that tightened further in his mouth as he caressed them with his tongue. Just _knowing_ that Lex needed him, needed _this_ pushed him further, and he brought his hands to Lex's belt buckle. He let go of Lex's nipple to look up at his son, hands still. 

A nod. "Do it, Dad. Take it off; I want you to." Another dual shudder as more familiar words spilled out of Lex's mouth. "It's okay. I understand, even if nobody else does." 

And it was too much. Lionel had to step back, step away. Too much familiarity, too many roles reversed and underneath it all an underlying fear of what it would mean for the both of them if they continued. "Lex... no." 

"Yes." Lex pursued, catching Lionel's hands by the wrists and moving them back to his belt buckle. "Yes, Dad. Now." Another step forward, and Lionel was pinned against the wall; no escape. "You want this. I want this. I'm going to have it. And if you'll let yourself, you'll realize you want it too." A soft growl of denial was Lionel's answer, and then Lex released his hands. A heartbeat passed as both men held their breaths, and then in the next beat, Lionel's fingers were unhooking Lex's belt and working the button to his slacks. "That's right, Dad... it's okay. Because it's us." 

Lionel slowly undressed his son with tentative touches that he remembered Lex using the first time he'd allowed Lex to touch him. Lex offered silent encouragement with small undulations of his body that helped the material of his pants slide down his hips and over his legs to pool at his feet. "Lex," Lionel said quietly, watching his son take a step back out of the pile of soft material to free his feet. 

"Sssh. Come on." Lex smiled, sliding his hands through Lionel's hair and kissing him thoroughly. He walked backwards, leading his father to the bed. His hands moved from hair to shoulders, then down his chest as he started stripping Lionel's shirt off. He unbuttoned rapidly, pulling the shirttail out of his father's waistband and then sliding his hands down to unbutton Lionel's cuffs before throwing the shirt to the side. The plain white undershirt was next, and that was tugged carefully off over Lionel's head and thrown to the side also, and then Lex dropped to the bed, rubbing his cheek and forehead softly against his father's bare stomach. "I need you so much, Dad." 

Lionel pushed Lex back onto the bed and quickly finished undressing as Lex rolled to the side and made room. Lionel sank onto the bed beside his son, and Lex surprised him by rolling on top of him, straddling his waist and smiling down at him. Lex leaned over and kissed Lionel, hotly and desperately. Lionel was soft and pliant beneath his son's body, and Lex slowly moved his mouth over Lionel's throat, lapping away the last tang of cologne and then tasting salt and skin and desire leaking from Lionel's pores. His tongue licked over each nipple, the sensation of thick hair against his face familiar and comforting all at once. He bit down on each one, waiting for it to pebble against his lips, and then moved down, rubbing his cheek against Lionel's furred chest. 

Silently, Lex pushed his father's legs apart, kneeling between them and running his hands soothingly over Lionel's thighs. He felt the strong muscles trembling beneath his fingertips, and he leaned over to wrap his arms around Lionel's chest. "I'm still your lover, Dad. I always will be." Lex rubbed his face against his father and squeezed tighter when Lionel's arms came around him. "I'll never let anything change that." 

Lionel held tightly to his son, trying to reconcile everything, and in the moment that Lex's voice reached his ears, Lionel stiffened and then relaxed. "I know, Lex. I won't abandon you again." 

"I won't let you." Slowly Lex straightened up and slid his hands down to brace on his father's stomach. "You... you always made me yours, Dad. I'm going to make you _mine_ now. You'll never be able to deny me again." Holding tightly to Lionel's arms, Lex leaned over to the bedside table and sought the small glass jar that sat on the corner. He found it by touch and brought it back, straightening up and settling himself between his father's thighs once more. He slid the crystalline stopper out, and the air was suddenly heavy with the thick scent of masculine cologne and memories. "You used to wear this when you came to my room. I could... I could smell it as you stood outside my door, and then when you came in and leaned over me to kiss me, it was there and I breathed it in because it was like breathing you in, and then after you were gone, the sheets still smelled like you." Lex's hand trembled as he spilled the scented oil onto his fingers. "I never forgot what you smelled like, Dad. You always... God. You smelled so strong. Every time I smell this, I think of you." The oil drizzled onto Lionel's skin, and Lex's slick fingers stroked his father's hardening cock. "I couldn't stop thinking." He shifted between Lionel's legs, shifting them just a bit farther apart, and then Lex raised his father's hips and slid a pillow under them. "Trust me; I'd never do anything to hurt you." 

Lionel shivered as Lex touched him so intimately. He arched into Lex's stroking hands, but when Lex's slick finger slid between his cheeks, Lionel stiffened. "Son." 

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, Dad. I'd never do anything to hurt you. Just... let me touch you." He left his hand where it was, stroking his father's stomach with his free hand, kissing Lionel's hand as it touched his face. "Trust me, please." 

Lionel's hand closed gently over Lex's scalp, stroking and cupping his son's cheek. "I trust you, Lex." He tried to force his body to relax, wondering if Lex had felt this same fear. "Was it... like this? For you?" 

Lex nodded against Lionel's hand. "Yes. I was terrified. Always terrified, but you always made it better." He dropped a kiss onto Lionel's hip. "Let me make it better for you." Lionel nodded, and Lex moved his fingers forward, the barest tip of one digit sliding into his father's body. Lionel's breath caught with a single, staccato cry, and Lex stopped until he felt the clenching around his finger relax and he thrust in deeper, slowly but steadily, until the length was fully sheathed. A slow withdrawal, another application of oil, and his finger slid back in, easier than before, and after only a few more strokes, Lex was able to add a second without hurting his father. "Almost there, Dad." Then he looked up. "Have you--" 

"No." 

The thundering silence of that word, and Lex slid up his father's body to kiss him hotly, fingers twisting in his tight passage. "Then you really will be mine now," Lex whispered against his throat. "Just like I'll always be yours." 

Lex slid down his father's body and settled once more between his legs. Lex used the last of the oil in the small jar to thoroughly slick his cock, and then pressed the head against his father's stretched opening. A firm push, and he slid in. Lionel tensed, and Lex stopped, hands moving up to stroke and soothe bare skin until the tight clasp relaxed and Lex sheathed himself completely in his father's body. Lionel pushed himself up on his elbows, bringing himself eye level with Lex as his son started to move. 

Gentle, easy thrusts at first, and Lex was clinging tightly to his father's shoulders, the drag of hair against his smooth skin reddening and inflaming his sensitive flesh as he made love to Lionel. His tongue pushed hungrily into Lionel's mouth, sating himself with lazy kisses as he thrust, movements becoming faster and harder as finally, his father responded. A tentative undulation, a shallow push forward to meet Lex's thrusts, and Lex's fingers dug into Lionel's shoulders as he started to move deeper with each push. The deeper Lex thrust, the more Lionel reacted until they were rocking together in earnest, Lionel moving to complement his son, mouths tangling in slick, greedy kisses as hands touched sweaty flesh, nails teasing hard and aching nipples. 

Cries of want and need spilled into the air around them as they moved together, Lex pounding into his father as Lionel rose up to meet him, time and time again as their bodies slid against each other. Lionel's hands gripped Lex's wrists tightly, pulling his son down with each stroke, mouth sucking on Lex's neck as he thrust. 

Lex trembled with each thrust into Lionel's body. He was making love to his father, marking and claiming him. Making sure that Lionel could never, would never deny him again. He pulled away from Lionel's mouth on his throat, pushing his father back down and sliding a hand between them to find the thick shaft of flesh that Lex knew nearly as well as his own. Changing the angle of his thrusts, Lex slid his free hand under Lionel's leg, urging him to lift slightly, and then his father's entire body jolted as Lex's cock touched his prostate for the first time. 

Lionel bit down on the cry that wanted to push its way out of his throat. White-hot flares burned through his closed eyes, and he twisted under Lex, seeking the same stimulation again. A second and third stroke, and then he felt Lex's mouth slamming down onto his, tongue savagely thrusting as he drew Lionel's ecstatic cry into himself. 

The sight of Lionel moving wantonly beneath him, actively seeking his cock, sent Lex into a frenzy. His control eroded, Lex pounded his father hard and fast, cock sliding to the hilt on every stroke before withdrawing and thrusting back. His hand wrapped even tighter around Lionel's cock and stroked, the slickness of his father's precome creating a tight, wet tunnel around the shaft. He pried his eyes open at his father's grunt and forced himself to watch as Lionel came. 

Lex had seen his father come before, had made him come more than once, but he had never _experienced_ it with him the way he did now. He felt his own body stiffen as Lionel's did, felt his back bowing in complement to the arch of his father's as their bodies touched, trapping both cock and hand between their stomachs. Lionel's eyes were closed, but he snapped them open as he felt Lex's breath on his face, and in the moment that brown eyes met steely gray, Lionel came. Hot, scalding seed coated their bodies, and Lex grunted softly, twisting his hips and letting his head fall to Lionel's shoulder as he came. 

Lionel shuddered as Lex's seed filled him. Wildfire spread through his body, revitalizing everything that had just bled out of him through his orgasm. Lex was still lying on top of him, forehead resting against his neck, face hidden in his throat. He realized that Lex was petting him, soothing soft, warm kisses along his bearded throat and cheek, and that was just distracting enough that he didn't feel Lex withdrawing until he was empty. "Lex." Lionel's voice was quietly unsure, needy in a way he didn't understand. 

"It gets better, Dad," Lex answered just as quietly, the surety of knowledge in his voice. "It goes away once you realize that I'm never going to let you be alone again." He kissed his father deeply, a claiming kiss that soothed the empty ache inside them both. "We'll always have each other." 

The End 


End file.
